beybladetoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingka Hagane/Metal Masters
Gingka Hagane ''' is the main protagonist of Beyblade: Metal Fusion . He holds the title as the #1 Blader in the World, with a strong and tenacious attitude. He is the current leader of Team GanGan Galaxy who work to attain the Title of #1 Beybladers in the World. Gingka fights hard alongside his team mates with his new beyblade Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Appearance Gingka has red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband has two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes and a small white bandage on his nose. His usual outfit consists of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants, and red and black colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus's wings. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka currently uses a String Launcher (Bey Launcher) with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right-handed mode, and a BeyPoint Card. Personality Gingka is nice, calm and will do whatever it takes to battle with his bey Pegasus, protect his friends and save the world from danger. Though he does get a bit worried when losing, he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights till the end. "That's what makes the Blader's Spirit!" Beyblade: Metal Masters Galaxy Pegasus ]]Gingka is the victor of Battle Bladers and is known as Japan's Number One Beyblader but at the cost of losing his Storm Pegasus. Gingka remained in Japan and lived a normal life until Hyoma and Madoka tell him the legend of a new Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus. They go on a journey with Kenta and Hokuto to find this Legendary Beyblade and find it sealed in a stone temple. Gingka finds he has a strong connection to this bey and stars a dialog with it, during which Gingka pleads with the Bey to join him and once he is deemed worthy it shines bright spreading the skys itself releasing itself to be Gingka's Beyblade. On his return to his hometown, Gingka is confronted by a mysterious Young Man who claims that he is the number one blader that missed his chance to battle Gingka. This young man's name is Masamune Kadoya and he challenges Gingka to prove that he is the best. Gingka uses this battle to test Galaxy Pegasus' strength and easily defeats Masamune but suprizingly can't grasp Galaxy Pegasus' great power. Gingka tries to return home but is challenged by Masamune on several occasions but is always victorious without being able to control Galaxy Pegasus. Once home Masamune challenges Gingka one last time and defeats Gingka after revealing that Galaxy Pegasus only has strength and Gingka has not mastered it at all. Gingka is stunned by his defeat but uses this chance to finaly Master Galaxy Pegasus Power, which he does. The World Championships!? Even after being defeated by Masamune the two become friendly rivals and hang out alot, this is when they are challenged by a mysterious stranger. They go the designated point from the stranger who reveals themselves to be Chi-yun Li and Mei-Mei of Wang Hu Zhong, oblivious to Gingka who they are. They challenge Gingka and Masamune to a tag battle. They accept but struggle working as a team and working out their difference but when the time comes they work together to eliminate Mei Mei and win the match. Chi-yun awards them for winning by telling them about the World Championships which shocks both Gingka and Masamune. They head to the WBBA Stadium to find that it is about to begin. Gingka finds out that Japan will have selection matches that will choose the members of the Japanese Representational Team. Gingka was excempt due to his win in battle bladers and has his spot as leader of that Team. Gingka watches as Masamune and Kyoya make the team but also watches as Kyoya walks out on him and the team leaving Tsubasa and Yu to be the remaining members. Gingka, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu and Madoka then head out to their first round match in Beylin, China. Against 4,000 Years of Tradition Gingka and his team decide their name will be Team GanGan Galaxy and they head to China for their assinged first round match up against Team Wang Hu Zhong, who include the familiar faces of Chi-yun and Mei Mei. The team arrives at Beylin Temple and are greeted by Chi-yun who shows them around to where they find Wang Hu Zhong's leader Dashan Wang. Dashan introduces himself to Gingka and the team and even offers them some of Beylin's training regiments which are accepted by both Gingka and Masamune. During their training Dashan expreses his impressions of Gingka's strength to be admirable. Gingka and Masamune complete the training only to have Dashan ask Gingka for one more test, a beyblade battle! Gingka accepts and battles Dashan in a friendly beybattle on one of his homeage stadiums. Gingka seems to have the upper hand most of the match not impressed by Dashan until he reveals that Zurafa has sustained no damage from Gingka's Pegasus who is loosing energy. Gingka looses his momentum and is dominated by Dashan but refuses to give up even so Gingka is nearly defeated but unwittingly saved by Masamune's interference. The day after all of Gingka's training they find out that Wang Hu Zhong possess one more member as Mei Mei is actually the sub. Dashan tells them that this blader is not present and Masamune sets out to find him, Gingka later finds Masamune doing battle with this mysterious beyblader named Chao Xin. Even with Masamune's level of skill he is defeated by Chao Xin showing that beybladers from around the world are as strong as they are. The very next day the World Championships begin as GanGan Galaxy prepares to face Wang Hu Zhong is a best of three round match. Masamune was designed to go first but isn't present making the team fear forfeit but Gingka doesn't fret as he knows Masamune will arrive which in time he does. Masamune shows newfound powers and defeats Chao Xin showing Gingka that his friends are working just as hard as he is to win the championships. Tsubasa is next to face Chi-yun as GanGan Galaxy could get the win with two battles in a row. Tsubasa looses the match due to reccuring dark power that infected him due to Ryuga but Gingka seems oblivious to this. This lays GanGan Galaxy fate in Gingka's hands as he faces the opponent that nearly bested him only two days earlier, Dashan Wang. Gingka faces off with Dashan Wang who he will battle to decide the fate of both their teams. He meets Dashan accompanied by his Beylin Temple followers this is where he tells Gingka that their responcibilities are different and because of that Dashan has a bigger drive to win then Gingka would could very well be the deciding factor in their match. Before the battle Gingka tries to drive himself by saying that he carries all of his teams hopes aswell but that does not seem to reassure Gingka at all. Their battle begins and Gingka worries as his attack don't work and is afraid that their battle may end up like it did at Beylin Temple, revealing that Gingka has figured out that he would have lost back then. Dashan pushes Gingka into a corner as he stress' the importance of his win and is backed by the crowd which stress' Gingka to the point where he is almost fearful of his Dashan's will. Gingka seems to regain some of his own drive and tries to take back the match until Dashan reveals the 4,000 Year old Technique, The Solid Iron Wall. With this Gingka is truely up against 4,000 Years of Legacy as the pressure gets to him. Gingka, torn between what to do he tries desperatley to battle through Dashan's defence as the reality sets in that Dashan was right and their responcibilities are different and Gingka simply doesn't have enough power to topple it. Gingka ponders how he can fight a Legacy as huge as beylins and stumbles apon the power he can gain from having all the spirits of all the bladers he left behind in Japan revealing to Gingka that his responcibility to not only his team but all of his friends back home is just as important as Dashan carries. Gingka has casted out all of his doubts and realised that his beyspirit combined with the power of his friends can acomplish anything, even defeating 4,000 years of Legacy! Even as Dashan's arrogance and belief in the power of Beylin fuels his beyblades power Gingka is able to overcome even that with his Beyspirit and come at Dashan with full power. The two battle with all their might to win this battle as even Dashan is pushed to his limit against Gingka's suprizing new strength, at the end of it all the two release the limit of their strength with their special moves and clash shaking the stadium and the crowd. The dust settles and Gingka is victorious sending he and his team to the next round! His victory is celebrated amongst himself, his teamates and even Dashan and his team who've realised that they don't carry the legacy alone but along with there friends to start their very own legacy all thanks to Gingka.The team must now part ways with their new friends from Wang Hu Zhong having set absolutley no hard feeling over the battles. Team GanGan Galaxy heads to the Middle East to view the other first round match ups. Exploring the World Gingka, Tsubasa, Madoka, Yu & Masamune head to the middle east to view another A-Block first round match between the European and Arabian Teams. While exploring the desert they stumble apon three strong beybladers who are introduced as Gasur, Karte and Zidane. They are friendly towards one another as the three even express their great impressions of Team GanGan Galaxy's matches with Team Wang Hu Zhong and eventually display their power for Gingka and his friends. The two seperate as Gasur and his friends reveal that they are infact the Arabian representatives, Team Desert Blaze. They move along to the stadium for the match of the night where Gingka and the other unwittingly see a rich young man walking into the stadium. During Desert Blaze's match it turns out that this young man is non other then Julian Konzern, the leader of the European team who has actually come alone to face Team Desert Blaze. Julian easily defeats Gasur shocking Gingka and the others and goes on to battle Karte and Zidane in a 2 on 1 to reveal an even bigger suprize. Julian's beyblade is Gravity Destroyer AD145WD a beyblade that can rotate to the right or the left. This reminds Gingka of his former enemy Ryuga's strength while possessing a bey with reverse rotation, this dampens all the hope Gingka has for Team Desert Blaze as they are defeated by Julian single handedly. Gingka and the others say goodbye to their newfound friends as they head to Russia for their second round battle. While on their way to where they'd be staying Team GanGan Galaxy is confronted by three scientists of their age that use Beyblade as a form of Space Research. Gingka and Madoka befriend these strangers who eventually challenge the team to a friendly battle. Gingka is the first to battle against one of them named Nowaguma where Gingka tries to use his special move but cannot due to the roof on the stadium, though Gingka is able to win easily anyway. The new found friends depart until the next day where the strangers; Aleksei, Lera and Nowaguma reveal themselves to be Team Lovuska, the Russian representational team. Later during that day Masamune mysteriously dissapears leaving the team a member short which doesn't worry Gingka as much as Masamune's dissappearence itself. The match up begins as Gingka decides to go first to obtain an early win against Team Lovushka as he is set against Nowaguma in a rematch. Team Lovuska's manager named Anton reveals that each time the stadium will change during the rotation of matches and Gingka's and Nowaguma's will be a cage match. Gingka and Nowaguma are locked inside a steel cage and their match begins. Gingka tries right of the bat to use Galaxy Pegasus soaring special move but cannot due to the cage roof meaning that Team Lovushka figured out that weakness from their train battle. Gingka doesn't fret until the Cage roof is electrically charged repelling his Pegasus. Gingka is put at a major dissadvantage as Team Lovushka tries to cheat to gain their win without breaking the rules. Gingka musters up enough strength to break through the care roof allowing Pegasus to soar and crash down on Nowaguma's trap, defeating him and bringing hom the first match win. Due to Masamune's absence it is decided that Yu will face Aleksei in the next match. Aleksei also uses cheating tactics to avoid the use of Yu's special move but Gingka continously encourages (sometimes argues) with Yu to get him to realise he's a genius and can find a way out. Yu does and eventually defeats Aleksei giving GanGan Galaxy a decisive Victory against Team Lovushka. After Anton is put out of commission Aleksei regrets his actions and apoligize's to Gingka and the others leaving the two teams on better terms as Team GanGan Galaxy departs for Spain. A True Team thumb Team GanGan Galaxy gains wind of the Festival of Warriors where they plan to meet Julian Konzern of Excalibur. They land in spain in search of the festival and even run across two friendly bladers who point them in the right direction. GanGan Galaxy finds the Festival but are denied entry due to thier heritage of not being a European native. They try to plead with the entry guard but are confronted by the two bladers from before who reveal themselves to be Sophie and Wales of Excalibur and the hosts of the fesitval who force Gingka and the others to leave. Gingka refuses to miss out and helps his friends find another way into the festival but are caught. Because of this they are put up against several dozens of Europes best bladers but are no challenge for the anxious trio of Gingka, Yu and Masamune. After defeating nearly everyone Gingka and Masamune are challenged by Sophie and Wales & because Yu forces his way into the match Julian reveals himself and decides to battle aswell. They all battle in a three on three tag match as Masamune and Gingka fail to work together and are easily outmatched by Julian's "Twin Jewels". Yu even tries to best the two alone but is knocked out of the match by Sophie's incredible power knocking some sense into Gingka and Masamune. The two finnaly relise how to work as a team and break through the teams defence only to be cut down by Julian's incredible strength. With this loss they are embaressed and expelled from the festival. The team remains in Spain for the time being and decides to work on their Team work. They struggle with this as they decide to have a 2 on 2 match with Gingka & Yu vs. Masamune and Tsubasa which quickly turns into a four way battle which spirals out of control. Due to Madoka's frustration she storms off leaving the team to fend for themselves until they are met by familiar faces; Team Wang Hu Zhong! Dashan and his team reveal they whitnessed GanGan Galaxy's embaressment at the festival and will agree to help them with their Team building training so that when they battle again they will be a true team. Gingka and his friends prosper quickly and are ready for the final exercise, another two on two battle. Gingka is paired with Masamune to face Dashan and Chao Xin in a tag match while Tsubasa and Yu face Mei Mei and Chi-yun. At first Dashan and Chao Xin display phenominal teamwork and dominate Gingka and Masamune. Gingka knocks everyone back into shape by reminding them they have to keep trying if they want to win and they will stand at the top of the world! With this they all clash simultaniously leaving the battles as a tie match. Once again the two teams say goodbye after strengthning their bond between eachother as GanGan Galaxy heads back to Japan while Wang Hu Zhong reveal themselves to be fighting for the Wild Card Spot in Big Bang Bladers and that the African Team is led by Gingka's greatest rival; Kyoya Tategami! Destined Rivals thumb|Fate continues the rivalry Gingka and the others arrive back in Japan to view the results of one of the most popular matches in Japan between Kyoya's Team Wild Fang and India's Team Chandora. While awaiting the matches start Gingka and his team talk with Hikaru and Gingka's father Ryo who tells them that if they defeat whichever team comes out the winner of this match that they can move on to the A-Block Finals. The opponent for that match will either be the infamous Team Excalibur or the winner of the conciliation round that could very well be Team Wang Hu Zhong. Gingka and the others watch as Kyoya's team dominates the Indian representatives with Kyoya's new found powers. After Kyoya is victorious he openly challenges Gingka to an almost immediate acceptence. Team Wild Fang comes to Japan for their match and the teams meet at the pre battle press conference.where Gingka and Kyoya concemate their battle while overshadowing Masamune's challenge to Nile. The third round match begins with Masamune battling Nile to Masamune almost being tottally dominated to where Gingka has to encourage Masamune to go on and fight to no avail as he's defeated by Nile's superior strength. Gingka and Kyoya decide to go next as the two's destined rivarly continues. Their battle begins as Gingka and Kyoya easily match each others strengths from experience. Kyoya admits to Gingka that Gingka is the first opponent that he's actually enjoyed battling. The two battle ferociously back and forth until Kyoya reveals Leone's new fangs and matches Gingka's every move. Gingka is soon overwelmed by Kyoya's new found powers and even outmatched in the skys as Leone leaps above Pegasus which has never been acomplished before. Gingka refuses to give up as this could decide the fate of his team and battles on. Kyoya refuses to lose and the two go beyond their limits in battle and end up passing out as their beys follow suit leaving the match as a draw. Gingka is unable to whitness most of Tsubasa & Yu's battle with Demure & Benkei but wakes up afterwards to view his dark side thrashing through the opponents and tie up the matches 1 to 1. Gingka and Masamune retake the field as the teams decide to have one final deciding Tag Team Match. The teams battle as Nile tries to take advantage of Gingka's weakness but is stopped by Kyoya's ferocious pride and battles Gingka instead while Masamune battles Nile. Gingka fights on equal ground with Kyoya until Masamune interviens and reminds Gingka of their team training igniting the two's spark of teamwork. They use their special moves while Gingka and Kyoya are pushed to the limit allowing Masamune to come in and strike Masamune at the just the right time to obtain the win for his team. Team GanGan Galaxy has officially defeat Wild Fang and will move on the the next round but this doesn't mark the end of Gingka and Kyoya's eternal rivalry. Shadow of The Excalibur Gingka and Team GanGan Galaxy return to Europe to view Wang Hu Zhong's match with Team Excalibur. They watch in anticipation of who there next opponents will be in the A-Block Finals. It turns out that Team Wang Hu Zhong was indeed defeated by Excalibur without the help of Dashan himself. Now GanGan Galaxy must face Team Excalibur in the A-Block Finals. Gingka and the others worry about Tsubasa's condition as he is almost removed from the team but Gingka decide to move along with Big Bang Bladers with Tsubasa intact. The A-Block Finals begin and on the teams way to the stadium they run into a face that is all too familiar. Ryuga has returned and challenges Gingka with his new Meteo L-Drago. Gingka battles him former Nemesis only to find out that he has not fully mastered Galaxy Pegasus' potential, Ryuga lets Gingka go to the championships without solemly defeating Gingka. Gingka returns just in time for the third match where he will face Julian Konzern. Gingka arrives as he is noted to be tired out after battling all afternoon with Ryuga though his Blader Spirit remains completley intact. Julian boasts about his abilities to be the absolute best but Gingka is confident enough in his own abilities to stand his ground and get ready to rip. Gingka anticipates that Julian will use his reverse rotation and is correct in believing so, with this Gingka uses his new found experience in battling reverse roatating beyblades like Ryugas. Gingka confidence whithers when Julian uses Medusa's curse to turn Pegasus to stone but he thinks back to his battle with Ryuga and figures out about Pegasus' "hidden power". Remembering he hasn't fully mastered Pegasus, Gingka uses it's performance tip to escape and battle on until Julian plays his last hand in unsleathing the black sword; Excalibur. Pegasus is severly beaten and Gingka is pushed into a corner where he figures out to take this new power to the next level and spin, spin and keep spinning faster and faster so that Pegasus could leap higher then ever before and crash down with Gingka's new special move; Stardust Driver which bested even the Jet Black Sword Excalibur. Gingka defeats Julain with this and moves his team on to the semi finals in Brazil. Beyblade *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F:' Gingka's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Gingka ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Bey. 25px Pegasus Pegasus (or Pegasis) is the beast inside Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Special Moves *'Star Booster Attack': Gingka's eighth special move in the anime. He first used it against Masamune Kadoya in the second episode of Metal Masters. *[[Stardust Driver|'Stardust Driver']] : Gingka's ninth special move in the anime. He first used it against Julian Konzern in episode 29 of Metal Masters. *'Storm Bringer' : Gingka's ten/fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack against Damian Hart. Battles